diaryofawimpykidfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diary of a wimpy kid collage : The rituals of manhood
the story takes place 6 years after the ugly truth story the story starts off shortly after they gradute highschool , Greg and his friends are exited to get out of highschool after the "vampire icidint" . at the gradutation party Rodrick meets up with Greg and tells him about the "rituals of manhood" . Greg makes a list of things he has to do before he plans on prepose to his girlfriend Trista . the next day Greg meets up with Rowley , Fergly and Bryce anderson . who are moveing into a new fraternity ward called the alpha gamma kappa house . Bryce finds out his girlfriend Holly hills has been threatend to go to jial due to the crime "relesing an angry bull moose out of its pen during a shuger rush indangering many lives . there was one witness to siad crime who ironicly was another crimenal . Holly is shocked and ask's her freinds - Trista (Gregs girlfriend) and Alice (Ferglys new and incredibly HOT girlfreind)﻿ for some help . meanwhile Greg visits his brother Rodricks apartment , so he can help him with the rituals of manhood . but Rodrick is haveing his own problems trying to hit on his new roommate , Ruby , a young woman who was born in england , but riased in central america , she recently moved to america 6 months earlier to find her childhood boyfriend James , but she failed to find him soe she has given up on men . much to Rodricks dismay , so Greg makes a deal for Rodrick - Rodrick helps Greg with the rituals of manhood and Greg helps Rodrick with Ruby . Rodrick agrees . meanwhile Bryce is trying to get Holly out of court so he calls her lawer to find out he unexpectedly died "when a plane crashed into his car". so he calls his lawer to find out "he was in a plane crash and it carshed into a car " (the lord has a sense of humor) . Bryce is put into drepression at the risk of loseing his girlfreind his girlfriend to the law . even worse he finds out the runaway moose has injuired 2 people and a baby meanwhile Greg finds out ﻿that his first place is to get back at his worse teacher - Mr.huff . he makes a visit to his old middle school and meets up with Manny who is given Complete S#!T by Mr.huff . Greg confronts but Mr.huff , who cliams he can get away with what ever he DA*N WELL PLEASE , becuse he knows Manny is going to be a bad student "like all hefflys " he orders greg to leave the school or else he will make Manny get detention . Greg pretends to leave but keeps jokeing and bad mouthing Mr.huff , prevokeing him into pucning Greg , Greg dodges the punch and Mr.huff acidntly hits sevrel kindergardens right infornt of the princeable , as a result Mr huff is ....as donold trump would put it "FIRED!" . Greg finally cross's something off his list . about a week later Greg is "partying for two" with Trista , before moveing on to his next list item standing up to the ultimate authority figure - Rowleys dad Mr.jeffreson